


Just you and me.

by AMemoryDelayed



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alpha Commander Maxil, Alpha Nyssa of Traken, Alpha Tegan Jovanka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Damon, F/F, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Nyssa of Traken/Tegan Jovanka, Omega Fifth Doctor, humans ruined the doctor.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMemoryDelayed/pseuds/AMemoryDelayed
Summary: The Doctor's trapped now on Gallifrey after Omega attempted to merge with his body. The Council has decided his fate, but what happens when being on Earth for too long begins to disturb him?
Relationships: Commander Maxil/Fifth Doctor
Kudos: 3





	Just you and me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this clear at the beginning, but. Omega is a separate entity. Omega is not some idol who represents the Omegan nature.
> 
> I would also like to add in the knowledge that Gallifreyans/Time Lords in the is universe do not normally experience any form of secondary nature unless another has somehow succumbed to it. They normally stick to the standards of everything considered _normal._

The Doctor's mind was a jumbled mess currently considering he'd recently been awoken to the primordial thing that lives within him. The second issue was still collecting himself after being shot with a staser by the Commander of the Gallifreyan Army made it clear he was to go nowhere. 

Nyssa's voice is what ultimately stirred him from his pained slumber. She had the most worried look on her face and it left the Doctor wondering if he'd done something truly terrible again. She shook him rather abruptly however and pushed him out of his stupor. "Nyssa, would you please? I'm very much awake now, as you see." He chided softly before carefully withdrawing her hands from him. He had to take a moment to look around and realize that they were in the console room of the TARDIS now. Imprisoned, most likely. 

"Doctor! They... They shot you and I was worried that you... might've died!" She let out in a feared tangent before softly sighing and rubbing her forehead while the Doctor stood. His hand planting itself onto the console and found it rather inactive. Nyssa opened her mouth to speak once more, but the resounding footsteps of the guards on approach left her moving to the defense of the Doctor. 

The imposing figure was none other than the man who had taken it upon himself to silence the Doctor when the rogue Timelord proceeded to greet himself after running amok. The green eyes that focused in on Nyssa's figure were filled with nothing but promise of punishment. A firm stature and a voice that echoed the power that he held. This man was something that she feared dearly for the damage that could be done to the Doctor. He bore no kindness nor cracks for her to infiltrate and negotiate with it seems. Gallifrey was a terribly frightening place for the Trakenite. She would hold her ground though.

"The Doctor is to be brought before the Lord President. You should step aside and allow him to go or I will make you step aside, Young Lady." His voice called with firm form of eloquence. The guards beside him were prepared to move Nyssa aside, but she remained in her spot in defiance. "Well! If he goes then I shall go!" She insisted as the Guards moved to attempt to move her from the Doctor. The Commander's hand raised however and he merely chose to enable the young Trakenite's behavior. A small smug smile gracing the lips of the Commander before he commanded them once more. "You will take him to the Lord President's chambers then, young lady." Nyssa revolted again however by putting her foot down and declaring her name to the Commander. "I am not a young lady. I am Nyssa of Traken and this is the Doctor! We are not prisoners! We haven't done anything wrong!" She cried only to be shushed and drug forth by the Guards this time. She could only wonder what things were going to happen at this point.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was to be executed and there was nothing he could do. Nyssa wanted to plead for him to at least object but his mind found no way to object to the situation. His mind felt sluggish and incapable at the moment as if something was disturbing his thought process. It made him request for water more often that not which Nyssa would bring him alongside Damon who proclaimed that he had joined her on this trip by the Lord President's wishes. This was a false decree however and even Maxil could look upon him and notice the poor form of deception that he dared to try himself with, but was nonetheless enabled to enter the room. He was directed to the companion room where the Doctor had taken because he'd felt incredibly ill for the past hour. The staser shot had left him rather dreary and hot. He attempted to sate the issue with water, but found it to truly be no use. 

Damon entered the room abruptly with Maxil situated by the door behind this time to eavesdrop upon the conversations that they might have by the decree of Castellan Jerricho. He found no use of this however as they seemed to draw their words to a low or completely avoided talking to one another. It was a merely minute and a half before they came from the room and Damon pardoned himself with Nyssa for the time being which ultimately aligned with the plans of the Castellan. He waited for time to pass while the Council decided upon the fate of the Doctor which was surely execution. No one wanted to unleash the wrath of Omega upon anyone. The Antimatter world was rather devastating after all. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Nyssa took the time to draw Damon back into the communications room to directly speak to him. The communications officer took no issue with it and then shut the door tight. He swallowed heavily before drawing his open lips to part, but Nyssa interjected. "Damon. Do Gallifreyans have any form of secondary nature? I need to know now, please." She pleaded with a serious tone to her own voice. The male tilted his head in confusion before nodding his head. "We do, but it's not as though we're capable of actually discovering it or using it. We don't normally have any issues with it period, actually." He concluded before Nyssa grabbed his shoulders. "The Doctor has been around humans long enough, Damon. They don't really have any inhibitors for this kind of issue, and I think that the Doctor was exposed long enough for it to effect him. The Staser shot might have disturbed this process and. and... I think he's going into a heat!"

Damon couldn't particularly believe the situation at hand now. He planted his hands upon Nyssa's wrists and softly removed them. He gave the smallest squeeze before shaking his head in disbelief. "The only that can be done at this point is to let him go through it, Nyssa. There's nothing we can do to prevent the situation, but hope that it somehow buys us more time to figure out the situation. We still have to prove that the Doctor's innocent, don't we?" His voice sounded pitiful as he spoke. Talking of just leaving one of his good friends there to suffer alone in the confines of a companions room hurt him deeply, but it was not in their place to interject lest they cause a scene and likely have the execution pressed further for their suspicious behaviors. Nyssa surely understood.

The Trakenite felt a wedge in her own throat as she thought of the suggestion that Damon had presented. It felt so cruel to leave the Doctor in the TARDIS where he'd surely suffer without the proper medication. Her hands balled up into fists before relaxing and retracting from Damon's grasp. She merely nodded her head to Damon while returning her gaze back to the Data console and then back to Damon. They had to save the Doctor even if he was going to be in for a world of misery soon enough. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Maxil took to stepping into the room that the Doctor had lodged himself in after an odd scent begun to filter out from the room. He signaled for the Guards to wait at the entrance of the TARDIS. He wanted them there just in case the Doctor attempt anything crazy. His staser pistol was prepared for a lethal shot as he had promised should the Doctor attempt escape. They waited there in silence however until Maxil grew annoyed with the situation and opened the room up. He took a step in before halting in place. Something in his mind begun to abruptly grow agitated and it left him concerned that the Doctor was up to something suspicious so he quickly turned upon the figure in the bed before he felt his heart stop at the sight.

The Doctor had become a mess of hormones that distressed him deeply within and twisted his insides so terribly. His fingers clutched the blankets so tightly while sweat trailed down his skin in rivulets. He was a panting mess already with his coat strung off on the side of the bed alongside his sweater. His bracers were left hanging loosely and his dress shirt was left poorly unbuttoned. There was one obvious thing that blossomed through the air and that was the pleasant fragrance of a vanilla extract. It matched the struggling individual whose blue eyes abruptly focused on the only other individual within the room in this instance. He made to hide himself from the Commander to evade being caught for displaying behaviors of his secondary nature. This was only a futile attempt however as a gloved hand grasped his wrist tightly. 

"Tell the Council that the prisoner's sentence must be extended! The individual is suffering from _heat sickness_!" Maxil's voice struggled to bark out in proper command to the guards who became visibly concerned. They were immediately yelled at to leave and tell the Lord President himself that the Doctor would be heavily secluded. This was normally a declaration made back in Rassilon's time that a mating would be occurring or the Omega would be forced to be left alone and suffer a great pain that could possibly lead to a regeneration. 

The Doctor whined deeply when he heard the command given for he despised the fact that he'd been caught like this. He didn't know that this is what they meant when they said that Heat Sickness was insufferable. He could feel his body shaking and quivering with a need that he had not normally felt around others period. He wanted something so desperately, but he knew that it was unlikely. He needed something that would burn through this pain that had begun to eat him up deeply. The strong hand that grabbed his wrist only served to exacerbate this desire and it left The Doctor struggling to get words out to warn the Commander to get away. "P-Please... I... I'm not well as you say. You need to go." He begun to take in deep breaths while he maintained a sense of professionalism about him even if he was a horny pile of hormones. 

Maxil did not take his leave from the room however. He took to easing his grip upon the Doctor's wrist and tugging the blanket back from the _Omega._ The individuals who were determined to normally live as mere household individuals before the Secondary Nature's repression. Individuals like these were plentiful around Gallifrey and worked multiple jobs from being Guards to even having one apart of the High Council of Time Lords. This was a different situation however. He'd never been able to come into contact with an individual who was currently succumbing to their secondary nature. Omegas who suffered from Heat Sickness were written to be desperate for copulation simply because it eased the pain that ebbed through their body that was known as pleasure. 

Maxil withdrew his hand from the wrist of the Doctor before softly drawing gloved fingers along the skin of the Doctor's hand. It twitched beautifully from just a little bit of his grace. The Schism had told him what he was when he looked into it before. He was an Alpha and was meant to be powerful which led him to easily climb the ladder of the military and serve as a Commander among a wave of Betas and Omegas. He was what was meant to ease that beautiful ache that left the Doctor looking weak and vulnerable. He wouldn't push himself openly upon the Doctor however. He simply drew his thumb along the back of the Doctor's hand while the other individual begun to softly take hold of the gloved hand. 

"Do you want me to assist you, Doctor? You know that an untreated heat sickness can lead to death or rather, your regeneration." His voice remained cool and collected even in the face of this situation. He kept massaging the Doctor's hand to simply keep the Omega at ease. They were taught how to handle these kinds of situations after all in the case that it may happen. It was thought this couldn't happen, but no one knows what the Doctor could've been doing to cause his secondary nature to blossom forth. "If you wish for me to depart then I shall depart and get medical assistance instead to insure that you do not perish before the rightful execution, Doctor." He finishes at last to let the crumbling Omega speak. 

The Doctor could make sense of his situation and he knew that Maxil was ultimately right in this situation. He should take the assistance while he can or suffer at what little the medical units could do for him. If he were on Earth then he would've had an easier time considering the suppressants they had created. Here on Gallifrey? It was not expected and considerably unwelcome. "...If I.. say yes..." He took in a sharp breath as a liquid suddenly begun to slide out of his hole as though it were lubricating it for him. "I... don't want to be bit." He finished with a heavy swallow before shifting his hand to carefully grab the Commander's hand. A simple sign of the weaker man's trust in the individual who offered a nod to the other to respect his wishes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon had been the one to rush back to Nyssa after being called by the Council for questioning on whether or not he had done something to the Doctor. When he had left he had left with decent news to tell Nyssa. She'd been kept far away from the hallway that led to the TARDIS at this point and was forcefully pushed back when she attempted to push her way through. The Guards refused her any entry beyond that point, even when she attempted to go through from another section. It was completely sealed off from her access which led her back to the console room. 

"Nyssa. You need to listen before you get upset about being refused." Damon seemed eager as he spoke which made Nyssa quite confused about their situation. She was worried that the Doctor was being executed from within the TARDIS by that dreadful man who served the Castellan so earnestly. Damon seemed to quite fine however, so she'd listen to him before she took matters into her own hands and stole a staser pistol from the glass cabinet in the room. "The Doctor isn't going to be executed until a later date. They decided on the matter that he wouldn't die to stop the issue because he's in the middle of what we call a mating session." 

Nyssa's expression immediately became soured at the revelation and she frowned at Damon for his excitement. "The Doctor doesn't have anyone here who he would've allowed to do that with him, Damon! Perhaps you...? Are you going to be the one doing this for him, Damon?" She abruptly switched to a questioning tone while a pleading look crept into her eyes as she stared him down with desperation. She wanted that to be true and she didn't want to know that someone had taken advantage of him. Those guards were hounding him all day and she hadn't seen hide nor hair of that Commander Maxil. 

Damon could see that she wanted it to be true, but he shook his head at her question. Her expression immediately fell back to despair as she looked away from him and then back at the Data console. Her fingers down harshly upon the surface. "Then who is it, Damon? Please tell me who it is that the Doctor's been made to mate with! I didn't know it was beyond the Gallifreyans to force him into a situation with another person! He won't be happy and he's likely in distress, Damon! We have to help him, don't we?!" She cried while her fist came to knock on the surface. She was an Alpha who understood the situation of mating rituals. She'd studied on the endeavor herself. 

Damon simply outwards knowing that the news might distress her even further. "The person who was accepted for the Alpha of the mating session was Commander Maxil. The Doctor himself wrote a shaken latter to the council to accept this. They wouldn't force anyone onto the Doctor, if you must know. They would've simply left him to suffer and die from the Heat Sickness and I don't believe they want that considering that Commander Maxil has already chosen to match with the Doctor for this copulation." 

Nyssa felt a stone drop in her stomach at that news. She hated it. She hated it so much.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxil was testing the Doctor's resolve as the male beneath him had succumbed to his heat sickness and had practically forced him to undress before him. He'd barely been able to give the letter away that a mating session was going to be taking place. The Doctor had desperately hugged onto him and drew him back to the bedroom with his weak and nude form. Maxil spared no small expense in indulging just a bit with the mating session. He truly wanted to understand what it was that made this so unacceptable within the system of Gallifrey, but with the way that the Doctor desperately hung onto his gentle kisses, it became apparent. Work could not truly be done if you were always so distracted by something as lovely as the Doctor. His precious little lips parting in desperate little pants and whines. He relished the figure beneath him who let out a soft "Please... more..." with much hungrier and fierce kisses that caused the Doctor to grind up upon his cock so that he could have some form of friction.

Maxil quickly begun to decorate the Doctor's jaw with kisses while moved down to press gentle bites upon his neck. His fingers running on the spectacle that was his softly muscular chest. His thumb drawing on his left pectoral's nipple and gently toying with it and causing the doctor to let out a sudden noise of surprise. He drew his index finger down and softly pinched the nipple and rolled it gently between his fingers. The Doctor let out a juicy little moan that spurred Maxil on further. "You're much more tolerable when you're like this, Doctor, I must admit. Your precious little lips are red and your noises aren't instigated annoyances." He rumbles with laughter while the Doctor chooses to bite his bottom lip. He almost forgot that this was the Gallifreyan Commander who likely sucked up to Jerricho nonstop. The crude Castellan was not an individual the Doctor particularly liked, but he would have to put up with his situation. 

He merely huffed out finally before he smiled softly at the Commander. His hand drawing up softly drift along Maxil's cheek to cause him to fall prey to what he exactly wanted. He wanted the burn to peel away and enable him to be capable again, but he could tell it would take time. He wanted Maxil to alleviate some of the symptoms however. "I... I.. need you. Hurts so much. Want you." He finally whined out while bucking his hips up once more to grind their cocks together and cause a hiss to come forth from Maxil's lips. The Commander made short work of flipping the Doctor around to his hands and knees. He presses the Doctor's head to the fabric of the pillow while he examines the man's backside to see if he needs lubricant. The beauty of the Omegan secondary nature shown through however as slick stained the Doctor's thighs and rotund ass. 

Maxil offered up a grin while he drew his middle finger forward and thrust it abruptly into the hole of the Doctor. The Doctor let out a soft noise of pleasure while his face was pressed to a sweat covered pillow he had drenched. He could feel that itch of pleasure begin to expand quite quickly in his gut as he felt something press within him at last. That sensational heat begun to grow and evolve into pleasure instead of pain as a finger pressed nicely into the warmth of his hole. His muscles drawing along the finger that had penetrated him. The cradling warmth welcoming it so nicely while a simple thrust of the digit caused the Doctor to let out a sweet little moan. He felt so lovely like this with an... Alpha pressing his finger nicely within his orifice and encouraging him. The finger did not move however as if the individual behind him was testing the situation. 

Maxil wanted to torture the Doctor just a bit more before shoving his index finger in alongside the ring finger. He twists the fingers while withdrawing them out and then thrusting them back in to earn a rather lovely sound. The Doctor's voice moaning loud until he muffled with the fabric of the pillow. He couldn't quite grasp why it felt so good, but that coil of pleasure was expanding so nicely that when the speed begun to pick up he felt a ebbing of lust begin to envelope his mind. He could feel his mind begin to be clouded by the pleasure that erupted forward. He begun to _whimper_ and _beg_ for the Commander to do something. Anything. 

"I... I need you now! Please! It's accumulating!" He cried out finally when a third finger had finally joined the thrusting and he felt so spread. He needed something else in him now. Something far bigger than what Maxil's fingers could allow. The Doctor turned around at this point after Maxil had withdrawn his fingers and shoved the Commander back much to his surprise. The Doctor could simply not wait for any precautions that the male might have to offer for him. He wanted something in him. He needed to fix that itch that had crawled into his gut with the pleasure. Maxil attempted to retaliate until he felt the Doctor's hand wrap around the base of his erection. The Doctor merely smiled down at the man before he guided Maxil's cock to his hole. He sat down upon it with force and took it to the hilt even as the large muscle caused a sharp pain to ebb throughout his body. He whined deeply before he pressed his hands down upon Maxil's firm chest. 

Maxil's hands landed upon the Doctor's waist and he instructed him to move, but the Doctor refused. ' _It hurts_...' He had proclaimed and the Commander had to maintain himself while he awaited for the Doctor to finally take the initiative to move. It was a slow and scared movement he could outright tell with the way the Doctor focused upon the movement until he settled right back to down to the hilt. The Doctor begun to feel the tickle of pain begin to melt away into a delicious pleasure as he finally took it back in a third time. Maxil's impatient grip reminding him of the situation at hand as he finally begun to pick up the pace and properly ride the Alpha beneath him. The Doctor had finally begun to move at a hasty pace as he begun to chase that feeling of delicious pleasure he'd never really truly known before in his lifetimes. That burning sensation that grew much like the base of the Alpha's cock beneath him. 

Maxil enjoyed the sight before him thoroughly. The sight of the Doctor's cock bouncing eagerly with the Doctor's movement as he took the Commander's cock with delight. Desperate and wanton moans leaving the lips of the Doctor as he simply begun to recite a lovely mantra of yeses as he took Maxil's cock within him. In earnest, Maxil would've liked to have just left the Doctor at that, but he hated just sitting there with the Doctor riding him into his own pleasurable abandon. He knocked the Doctor back over onto his back and simply begun to fuck back into the Doctor earning him much louder moans that echoed throughout the room that they had lodged themselves within. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room at this point and the smell of sex had mixed with the Vanilla extract. 

It wasn't long before the Doctor was jack knifing upwards while he felt the coil of pleasure finally spring and he felt his own seed becoming spread against his stomach from the ministrations that Maxil had given him. There was one thing that helped to exacerbate the issue and that was the feeling of the man's knot drawing against his hole until the Commander could only give a stutter of his hips. The climax of the Omega beneath him however had helped to bring him to a finished and he was locked within the confines of the Doctor's hole and spreading his seed deep within the warmth. A rumble coming out as he brought himself down upon the Doctor and only offered a hungry kiss once more. The Doctor's heavy panting was what truly sounded throughout the room constantly until he spoke. "You... are certainly more useful than just a man in uniform." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nyssa looked to Damon as the man indulged the information that the session was over for now, but another would occur soon enough. Nyssa wasn't worried about that anymore however as she was aware anyone could've heard the desperation of the Doctor at that point. Everything was settled and she'd eventually have to figure out the situation herself with the help of Damon while the Doctor rested with that crude man. She could do it. She could. She wanted to see Tegan again. Desperately.


End file.
